


Cuddle

by Astrid_Novalie



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Nonsexual Ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: Sometimes Jackson just wants to cuddle with his daddy.





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. I was on vacation in America earlier this month and now I’ve just been busy trying to find a job back home. 
> 
> English is not my first language and I had to write this in the notes app on my phone so it might be poorly edited. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting in advanced if I’m not able to reply to anyone in a timely manner. 
> 
> -A

Sometimes being a big kid was really hard. You had all these responsibilities because you were the eldest and some Little One might be looking up to you. If something went wrong you were usually the first one to be blamed. Cuddles after a scolding became being sent to your room after a lecture and nightmares had to be chased away on your own. 

Namjoon, however, had never let any of these things happen. Mainly because In front of friends or other Little Ones Jackson was a rough talking punk with a smart mouth, but when the two were locked away behind close doors Jackson slipped deeply. 

Behind closed doors Jackson was simply a little boy who loved curling up on his daddy’s lap. 

It was his current position as they reclined on the couch together in Namjoon’s studio, a laptop carefully perched on Namjoon’s knee as Jackson sucked on the white cotton neckline of Namjoon’s shirt, softly mewling and nuzzling his face into the warmth of Namjoon’s neck. 

“Fussy baby.” Namjoon whispered out distractedly, giving his Jackson filled knee a quick bounce in a half hearted attempt to quiet the attention loving boy. His free hand typed away on the laptop while the fingers of his other hand lightly drummed Jackson’s hip. 

Jackson pouted at the condescending actions. How dare daddy reduce him to nothing more than a fussy baby? How belittling! 

A sharp bite to the collarbone should definitely let daddy know how Jackson felt about that. 

“Ouch!” Namjoon hissed, quickly steadying the laptop that began to wobble as he jumped in pain and the surprise of being bitten, and placing it on the coffee table in front of him, turning to Jackson with a frown. “Jacky, that is not nice. You hurt daddy!” Namjoon scolded lightly with an over played pout, rubbing the red mark for show. 

Jackson babbled incoherently in response, opening his mouth wide to accept the pacifier Namjoon presented to him before clamping down on the rubber with a happy hum, wiggling in Namjoon’s lap to settle himself into a more comfortable position as he laid his head back on Namjoon’s shoulder. 

“You keep those teeth to yourself this time, kiddo.” Namjoon muttered, leaning over the little to scribble a few lyrics into a open notebook laying on the table. 

Jackson huffed as he was folded in half and pushed on Namjoon’s chest with a whine to get him to sit up. His plans were thwarted when Namjoon knocked his hands to the side with a disapproving tisk. 

“Daddy has to work, baby.”

Jackson whined in displeasure. 

“Hey!” Namjoon chuckled. “You knew this when you crawled into my lap. Did you think you were just going to distract me from working with cuddles and cute little babbles?”

Yes. That’s exactly what Jackson thought. His eyes narrowed at Namjoon in response who only laughed fondly and ruffled Jackson’s hair. 

“Oh my cute little bǎobèi nánhái.” Daddy cooed, placing a tender kiss atop Jackson’s forehead. He leaned back onto the couch, settling Jackson over both his legs rather than just the one, and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, situating it over Jackson and himself (but mostly Jackson) as he brought up a movie on his laptop. “Daddy can cuddle for a bit I suppose.” He whispered, clapping his hands to dim the lights of the studio as the movie played.


End file.
